WORDS FOR ARABELLA
by lenore4love
Summary: En el caótico disitrito de Gion-Kobu en Kyoto dos extranjeros se ven atraídos y envueltos por la belleza y elegancia de una mujer entregada al arte del entretenimiento, pintando de blanco y carmín su rostro. Una historia de amor desarrollaba entre los vistosos kimonos, las palabras de un escritor y el desmedido amor de un occidental USxNyoJapón HolandaxNyoJapón. One shot


WORDS FOR ARABELLA

Vincent entrecerró los ojos cuando bajó del barco y miró al cielo resplandeciente del país del sol naciente del año 1895. Aun se sentía ligeramente mareado tras haber pasado tanto tiempo en un barco que constantemente se mecía de un lado a otro causándole tantas nauseas que era increíble que no hubiera muerto de algún tipo de deshidratación a bordo.

Esperó un momento a que sus pies volvieran a acostumbrarse a la firmeza del suelo mientras que el resto de los pasajeros bajaban comentando y admirando el puerto de donde se alcanzaban a ver pescadores con sus rústicos barcos de madera, mirando con cierto recelo a los extranjeros que parecían tal vez demasiado extasiados por las construcciones que se adivinaban entre el paisaje, sobre todo el gran castillo del que se alcanzaba a ver el techo con tejas y su peculiar arquitectura o al menos lo era para los occidentales que parecían fascinados, o bueno… todos menos Vincent el cual con su semblante serio solo buscaba a sus acompañantes y la persona que sería su anfitrión en lo que sería una larga estancia en ese país tan raro y sobre todo, tan lejos de su natal Holanda.

Vincent era un reportero, aspirante a escritor, que había sido arrastrado a ese país lejano con la única tarea de escribir algún artículo en donde se convenciera a los inversionistas extranjeros de hacer negocios en esa tierra que apenas acababa de abrir sus puertas a occidente. Se suponía tenía que escribir acerca de las maravillas del país oriental y todas las ventajas que podría traer asentar algún tipo de empresa en aquel lugar, cosa que si lo preguntaran a Vincent, podría hacerse desde la comodidad de su oficina en Holanda, después de todo el manejar las palabras era su fuerte y podría escribir acerca de todo eso sin necesidad de irse al otro lado del mundo.

Sin embargo ahora ahí estaba, arrastrado por un empresario entusiasta que quería vivir la experiencia de la exótica nación en carne propia y de paso llevarse al intento de escritor para que narrara todo con lujo de detalle y fuera publicado en la primera plana del periódico; y bueno… Vincent no podía solo rechazar una primera plana, ya que esto podría ser en parte un empujón para su carrera como futuro novelista.

-¿Listo para la aventura?- preguntó el señor Manfred tomando por sorpresa al rubio dándole una palmada en la espalda al otro que solo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza y acomodarse su bufanda, a pesar de estar en plena primavera, decidió no quitársela.

El holandés era un hombre alto, cabello rubio que por alguna extraña razón siempre peinaba en punta, muy diferente del estilo usual en donde los varones solían usarlo bien peinado y pegado al cráneo; también era un hombre extremadamente serio, de voz profunda y… tacaño, bastante tacaño. A Primera vista uno jamás creería que ese hombre de aspecto estoico en realidad tenía un alma sensible y amante de las letras.

-¡Señor Alfred!- saludó entonces el señor Manfred viendo a lo lejos a un hombre bastante joven para llamarlo "señor", cabello rubio, ojos azul intento, usaba un par de lentes y un traje con corbata de moño.

-Hola ¿Han tenido un buen viaje?- preguntó acercándose con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ese era Alfred F. Jones, inversionista norteamericano que como muchos otros había ido a probar suerte a Japón y al parecer estaba amasando pequeñas fortunas con su acertada decisión a pesar de ser tan joven. También Alfred sería el anfitrión y quien haría de guía durante su estancia.

-Deben estar cansados, vámonos de aquí, ya mandé un coche para que lleve su equipaje- y dicho esto los hombres siguieron al joven Jones quien no paraba de hablar acerca de todas las cosas que había aprendido en Japón, su cultura, costumbres, incluso idioma.

En medio de toda su verborrea también les contó acerca de todos los planes que tenía para aquel día, incluido un banquete que recién había organizado.

-Suban por favor- dijo Alfred cuando hubieron llegado frente a una especie de carroza pequeña que no era tirada por un caballo sino por una persona, un hombre que les hacía una reverencia y llevaba un sombrero de paja para cubrirse del inclemente sol.

Vincent se descolocó al ver el extraño medio de transporte y empezó a reiterar la idea de que ir a aquel país no había sido algo muy inteligente, al menos no el ir a un lugar en donde las personas hacían de caballos o bueyes.

-Sin miedo, es un _rickshaw, _bueno en realidad es un _jinrikisha_pero es más fácil decirle de la otra manera- explicó Alfred quien como si nada se subió, los otros dos hombres se miraron entre sí, luego al medio de transporte que aparte no parecía nada seguro y tras tragar saliva decidieron subir.

Aun con su cara inexpresiva, Vincent se aferraba al lateral del _rickshaw _esperando no caer por los baches que a veces pasaban. El hombre que jalaba el carruaje corría por las callejuelas congestionadas de gente, mujeres en kimonos que llevaban a sus niños en la espalda, hombres en yukata u otras prendas tradicionales trabajando, fumando o jugando una especie de ajedrez afuera de algunos negocios y solo eran contadas las personas que llevaban ropas de estilo occidental.

Para el holandés todo aquello era como internarse a un mundo de juguete, las casas eran sencillamente pequeñas y de madera, algunos tejados de paja y las puertas correderas que alcanzaba a ver parecían tan frágiles que pensaba seguramente todos eran asaltados por la noche. La gente era pequeña y menuda, algunos delgados otros rollizos, pero todos con aquellos ojos rasgados que le hacían imaginar al rubio que tal vez tenían algo mal en la vista para tener que entrecerrar sus ojos a tal punto que estos ya habían tomado aquella forma.

Le daba un poco de gracia las mujeres que caminaban dando pasitos imposibilitadas por sus kimonos, obviamente no reía en voz alta, es más, ni siquiera sonreía, solo seguía observando todo con gesto serio.

Pasaron a un lado de lo que Alfred les dijo era un templo, con sus arcos rojos y un par de estatuas de zorro custodiando fielmente dando la impresión de que saltarían sobre ti si te atrevieses a tocarlos; justo después de haber pasado el templo fue como entrar en una pintura.

Dos filas paralelas de árboles les daban la bienvenida en el momento justo en el que el viento sopló con fuerza haciendo que los pétalos de las flores rosas que rebosaban en las copas de dichos árboles se desprendieran y volaran pintando el cielo entero de un tono rosado pastel. Vincent alzó la vista viendo la lluvia rosa y los remolinos de pétalos que parecían juguetear con el aire, las ramas se agitaban animando a los pétalos a seguir divirtiéndose, el sonido que provocaban era como el de aplausos de un público que veía la danza de bellas cortesanas que bailaban en el escenario azul del cielo; y poco a poco al tiempo que la brisa amainaba, los pétalos exhaustos de sus jugarretas caían uno a uno tranquilamente columpiándose antes de llegar al suelo o a las cabezas de quienes pasaban por ahí, el sueño de unos segundos terminaba dejando solo un recuerdo de color rosado.

-_Sakura-_ dijo entonces Alfred tomando uno de los pétalos que todavía caía en su mano haciendo que los otros dos voltearan y este sonrió ampliamente.

-Las flores, son flores de cerezo pero aquí las llaman Sakura- dijo aun viendo el pétalo en su mano de manera embelesada.

-Son muy bonitas- dijo el señor Manfred sin mucho interés sacudiéndose el saco y empezando a estornudar.

-Es más que bonita- solo alcanzó a decir Alfred con el mismo embeleso en su voz y en su mirada, haciendo que Vincent se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando de una persona, no solamente de la flor.

Tras cruzar la fila de cerezos siguieron hasta llegar a la casa de estilo occidental de Alfred, la cual había mandado a construir dado a las largas temporadas que pasaba en Japón así que tras pagarle al hombre del _rickshaw _entraron; el ojiazul les dio un breve paseo por su casa y les indicó sus habitaciones para que pudiera descansar, tomarse un baño y alistarse para aquella noche.

Vincent soltó un largo suspiro tomando asiento en su cama sacando su libreta en donde siempre escribía cuando algo se le venía a la mente y justo en ese momento recordaba el paisaje de los cerezos en flor y la expresión de Alfred al verlos.

Mientras escribía pensaba si Japón podría ser el lugar en donde podría encontrar una gran idea para plasmar y poder convertir en una novela que llegara a muchas personas, aunque al ver desde su ventana el paisaje empezó a dudar de esto, tal vez el país asiático era exótico y misterioso sin embargo se necesitaba algo más que un escenario emocionante para una novela, necesitaba protagonistas y una historia apasionada, cosa que no creía encontrar ahí.

Llegada la noche Alfred anunció que saldrían sin importarle realmente lo cansados que estuvieran sus huéspedes, insistió tanto que los invitados tuvieron que aceptar a regañadientes así que una vez más salieron de casa aunque esta vez optaron por caminar en lugar de usar el _rickshaw_, cosa que ambos holandeses agradecieron internamente.

-Hoy verán el mejor lugar de todo Kyoto, es como un pequeño paraíso para mi- decía Alfred caminando guiando a los otros dos que solo veían interesados las farolillas de papel rojo que iluminaban las casas de té y algunos otros negocios además de que veían a una serie de chicas que iban y venían apuradas envueltas en kimonos que no eran como los que Vincent había visto por la tarde, estos parecían más caros y elegantes, llenos de colores que formaban paisajes en la tela junto con sandalias de madera que parecían domar sin dificultad alguna a pesar de lo altas y pesadas que parecían pero tal vez lo más curioso de estas chicas era el rostro que llevaban pintado de blanco.

-Queridos amigos, bienvenidos a Gion-Kobu- dijo riendo estrepitosamente señalando las calles adoquinadas llenas de gente a pesar de la hora de la noche que era.

-Este es el distrito de entretenimiento por excelencia en Kyoto, no puedes venir a Japón sin antes visitar Gion y justo hoy he organizado un banquete para ustedes- dijo animado soltando risotadas que hacía que algunas personas voltearan a verlo de manera reprobatoria mientras seguían caminando hasta llegar a un negocio en donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete.

Aquel lugar era muy diferente a los típicos salones de fiesta europeos o americanos, en aquel lugar había un recibidor en donde debías dejar tus zapatos, claro, al principio tanto el señor Manfred como Vincent estuvieron algo renuentes sin embargo al final tuvieron que acceder y dejaron sus zapatos viendo con curiosidad unas cuantas sandalias de madera con cintas rojas que acompañaban otros pares de calzado.

Pasaron por un pasillo que daba a un jardín con hortensias, una fuente de bambú y un estanque de donde se alcanzaban a ver el color anaranjado brillante de unas cuantas carpas que nadaban tranquilamente. Siguieron por pasillos y pasaron a un lado de varias habitaciones de donde se escuchaban algunas personas animadas y riendo, otros más serios hasta llegar al que les correspondía.

-Espero no les moleste que haya invitado a más personas- dijo Alfred cuando la administradora del salón abrió la puerta corrediza invitándolos a pasar dejando ver una habitación con una larga mesa bajita con todo tipo de comida, a su alrededor sentados sobre cojines en el suelo de tatami había más gente entre los que se veían tanto occidentales como japoneses y al frente de la mesa un biombo pintado con el paisaje de unas montañas que hacia juego con la decoración elegante y sobria del lugar.

Vincent tomó asiento en el cojín que estaba reservado para él, tardó un poco intentando buscar una posición cómoda para sus pies preguntándose porque diantres no solo usaban sillas como la gente civilizada, así que tras removerse en su asiento algunas veces pero limitándose a casi imperceptibles gruñidos para no quejarse en voz alta, logró encontrar la posición adecuada, claro, no era la elegante manera en como el resto de los invitados estaban sentados, pero al menos podía estar cómodo sin que las piernas se le adormecieran.

El siguiente reto a superar era nada más y nada menos que los palillos para tomar la comida, los miró como si estos fueran los peores enemigos que se pudieron haber cruzado en su vida. Con miraditas furtivas intentaba descifrar como el resto de los presentes, incluido el mismo Alfred, posicionaban sus dedos para poder usar esas cosas.

¡Aparte de sentarse en el suelo también usaban palos para comer! Y se suponía eran una nación en progreso. El rubio negó con la cabeza ante sus propios pensamientos y antes de pasar por la vergüenza de usar los palillos fue salvado por un hombre a su lado que le ofreció llenar su copa de sake lo cual agradeció mientras pudiera verse exento de derramar el pescado en la mesa o verse forzado a comer con las manos.

-Hey _Mr. _Jones ¿A qué hora vienen las chicas?- dijo con un tono un tanto vulgar uno de los invitados que no se molestaba en esconder un acento texano tal vez un poco exagerado que solo logró irritar un poco más a Vincent acostumbrado siempre a las formas europeas en donde era de pésimo gusto alzar la voz y hablar con esa rudeza.

-No deben tardar mucho, ya sabe, ellas siempre tan ocupadas de un compromiso a otro, me fue casi imposible reservar una cita con ellas- respondió Alfred que se atiborraba del sushi y las finas tiras de pescado dispuestas en un platón; a pesar de que hablaba, comía y atendía invitados, no podía evitar desviar sus ojos constantemente a las puertas corredizas dando la impresión de que esperaba que alguien de pronto apareciera al otro lado.

Diez minutos después al fin llegó a quien parecía estar esperando y la llegada de dichas personas también representó un nuevo espectáculo para el periodista.

Para una persona que venía prácticamente del otro lado del mundo, ver la elaborada ceremonia con la que se podía abrir una puerta representaba realmente algo digno de ponerle atención pues nunca se piensa que para entrar a una habitación se requiera de tanta faramalla, pero al parecer en oriente sí.

Una tímida mano pintada de blanco, con sus dedos pequeños pero delgados entreabrió la puerta corredera, apenas hecho esto, la silueta de una chica envuelta en sedas se ponía de nuevo frente a la puerta esta vez abriéndola completamente, hacía una profunda reverencia poniendo sus manos sobre el tatami, se levantaba, daba un paso dentro de la habitación y dejaba que el resto de las chicas entrara.

Todas ellas también vestidas con kimonos que parecían haber sacado de un libro de fantasía, sedas brocadas que pintaban escenarios de bosques, mares, montañas, las fajillas que eran sus _obis_ enredaban gran parte de sus torsos y en ellos lucían hermosos colores vivos que eran retocados con broches algunos más vistosos que otros, en sus cabezas las horquillas hacían resaltar el negro de sus cabellos estratégicamente peinados para que cada horquilla se viera en armonía con el peinado, algunas llevaban en el centro del moño alto un adorno en rojo que parecía agradar a los clientes.

Pero tal vez lo más curioso que dejó a Vincent prendado de las jóvenes, eran sus rostros pintados de blanco, ya las había visto en las calles pero ahora con la luz del lugar podía admirar el detalle de esas caras que eran más bien mascaras de ojos rasgados y labios rojos, una línea también roja marcaba los rabillos de sus ojos, sus cejas eran negras azabache, la pintura blanca se extendía por sus cuellos dando una imagen de que su piel era de porcelana pura; pero al ver a una de las jóvenes hacer la reverencia obligada pudo notar una parte de su cuello sin pintar, formaba una especie de "M" y por alguna extraña razón, al ver esta única parte de su piel expuesta sintió un agradable escalofrío, pudo jurar que ese asomo de desnudez de la chica, era casi sensual.

Entonces, la joven, la única de ahí que llevaba el cuello de su kimono de color blanco y no rojo como otras chicas, levantó el rostro… un rostro que a pesar de ir pintado como el de todas las demás brillaba entre ellas: Ojos rasgados pero hermosamente delineados, el tono carmín en las esquinas de estos hacía mas penetrante su mirada obscura, las cejas negras de carboncillo enmarcaban sus ojos y sus labios rojos parecían apenas una bolita en su cara, una boca pequeña que daba la sensación de ser una cereza jugosa incitándote a morderla, su cabello era más negro que el de las demás, su kimono era más fino, más brillante y a pesar de las muchas capaz de tela que llevaba encima parecían envolver solo el frágil cuerpo de una mujer que hacía lucir aún más las sedas de colores claros. Las mangas de ese kimono eran más cortas que las de otras, sus colores menos chillantes pero por mucho, más elegantes, los abalorios en su cabeza eran de perlas y oro y sus manos reposando sutilmente sobre su regazo eran largas, blancas también como las de una muñeca.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Quiénes o qué eran esas mujeres?... mejor dicho ¿Quién era esa mujer en específico?

-¡Kiku-_chan_! Qué bien que has venido tú también- el hombre del acento texano rompió por completo la mágica atmosfera y Vincent lo odió por momentos por eso por lo tanto le dedicó una mirada hostil pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, sus ojos chocaron con Alfred el cual parecía estar en un trance.

Sonreía de manera extraña, no era la sonrisa de segundos antes con tintes infantiles, no… era la misma sonrisa embelesada que le había visto en el pasaje de las flores de cerezo, sus ojos brillaban ante la imagen de la chica que también había captado la atención del holandés.

-Hola- dijo entonces Alfred y su voz se tornó tan dulce que era difícil creer que era él quien estaba hablando y aunque daba la impresión de que se dirigía a todas las jóvenes, en realidad solo le hablaba una.

-Buenas noches Alfred-_sama- _respondió la muchacha en una voz aterciopelada y a pesar de la pésima pronunciación del nombre extranjero, su tono no perdió aquel toque melodioso.

Entonces Vincent pudo ver lo que solo el alma bohemia de un escritor podía reconocer entre las cabezas frías y sumergidas en cálculos… pudo percatarse de una mirada cómplice e instantánea, de una sonrisa secreta y un idioma hablado en clave usando como transmisor el silencio momentáneo que se acababa de formar entre aquella mujer y Alfred.

-¡Hoy tenemos nuevos invitados!- anunció Alfred volviendo a tomar posesión de su papel de alegre americano.

-Chicas, ellos son el señor Manfred y Vincent, procuren entretenerlos por favor- las chicas solo hicieron otra profunda reverencia antes ellos la cual los hombres imitaron con tan solo una inclinación de cabeza hasta que Vincent cayó en la cuenta de algo.

¿Entretener? ¿Acaso esas jovencitas eran… mujeres de _ese _tipo?

-Buenas noches, me llamo Kiku, estaré a sus servicios- dijo entonces la muchacha que tanto le había cautivado.

La joven apenas y necesitaba alzar la voz, sentada con la espalda recta en su kimono no se apreciaba ni una sola arruga a pesar de estar sobre sus piernas, la chica le sonreía de vez en cuando mientras alzaba ligeramente la manga de su kimono para servir el sake de una manera tan delicada que era increíble pensar que algo tan rutinario y sencillo como servir alcohol en una taza pudiera tornarse en algo tan bello como el movimiento sutil de una mano.

-Perdone si no puedo conversar mucho, mi ingles no es tan bueno- se disculpó la joven ofreciéndole la taza al rubio que con su cara estoica de siempre solo le murmuró que no se preocupase con ello.

-Mi japonés tampoco es tan bueno- respondió dándole traguitos a la bebida sin poder dejar de mirar constantemente a la joven que se sonrió de nuevo.

-¡Kiku-chan, ven conmigo, soy yo el que ha organizado todo esto!- le pidió Alfred haciendo un mohín con sus labios que fue más bien un puchero infantil que hizo a la tal Kiku cubrir su boca con la manga de su kimono para reír apenas en risitas bajas.

Así, con la misma elegancia y ceremonia con la que se sentaba, se levantó y fue hasta quedar a un lado de Alfred que pareció satisfecho y contento, definitivamente ahí había algo…

-Qué curioso, esta muchachita tiene un nombre muy varonil; muchas veces he escuchado el nombre de Kiku y siempre es de hombre- comentó entonces el señor Manfred haciendo reír a las jovencitas y a la misma mencionada que asentía decorosamente con la cabeza.

-La suerte y el destino me bautizaron con ese nombre, nuestra madre en la _okiya* _me suele decir que puede que haya crecido con un nombre frágil de mujer, pero para esta profesión fui bendecida con un nombre masculino para tener el espíritu férreo de un hombre a pesar de la fragilidad exterior de una mujer- explicó la chica y podía notarse como su pecho se hinchaba un poco más y su frente se levantaba unos milímetros hacía arriba

-Entonces Kiku no es tu verdadero nombre- preguntó de pronto Vincent en un peculiar absceso de curiosidad ya que él solo hablaba cuando era realmente necesario.

-Lo es ahora- contestó la muchacha con una inclinación de cabeza y una de sus eternas sonrisas.

El resto de la velada y el banquete continuaron, Alfred no se despegó ni un momento de Kiku la cual podía repartir su atención entre el ojiazul y el resto de los presentes que también se entretenían jugando con las otras muchachas ya fuera en esos juegos de quien podía beber más, a veces en conversaciones largas y aburridas pero que a los hombres les hacía feliz saber que tenían la entera atención de las muchachas las cuales casi los miraban con admiración y alentaban la charla.

En un momento dado, unas de las jóvenes mandó pedir un _shamisen _ese instrumento de cuerdas y brazo largo que era tocado con plumilla, y sentada con la espalda recta interpretó una melodía para todos mientras que una de sus compañeras ayudada de un par de abanicos bailaba a un ritmo en lentos movimientos de pies y manos tan diferentes de los bailes que Vincent conocía, este era también una disciplina de completa concentración; los abanicos se abrían o se cerraban acorde a las notas y a los movimientos de manos y pies envueltos en calcetines pulcramente blancos.

A pesar del hermoso espectáculo de arte, el holandés no controlaba sus pupilas y de nuevo se encontraba a si mismo mirando a Kiku, la chica respetuosamente veía a sus compañeras interpretar la pieza de baile y música respectivamente y tal vez también era consciente de que un par de ojos azules no la dejaban de asaltar, si… ella lo sabía, era por eso que su pecho subía y bajaba con tanta rapidez.

Finalmente las damas tuvieron que retirarse para otro compromiso y de nuevo la mirada de Alfred se pintó con algo de melancolía hasta terminado el banquete.

Camino a casa todo Gion seguía cubierto de luces rojas gracias a las farolillas de papel, las chicas de rostros blancos seguían corriendo de un lado a otro entre risitas y el sonar de sus sandalias de madera contra la loza.

-Eso fue muy divertido señor Jones, aunque por un momento pensé que las señoritas eran… ¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene ofensivo?- decía el señor Manfred con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Prostitutas- completó Vincent sin delicadeza en su tono, a veces tenía por mala costumbre decir las cosas de manera muy sincera.

Alfred echó a reír ante esto y movía sus manos de un lado a otro negando aquello.

-Nada de eso, ellas eran _geishas _son educadas y entrenadas para entretener a la gente, no debería subestimarlas solo por sus caras bonitas, son inteligentes y muy suspicaces- les advirtió Alfred.

-¿Ella también es una _geisha_?- preguntó entonces el señor Manfred al señalar a una joven que iba pasando a su lado cargando un paraguas lacado. Al igual que las chicas que había visto en el banquete, ella llevaba un vistoso kimono, sandalias de plataforma de madera y un _obi_ con un gran moño aunque este parecía diferente.

-No, ella si es una prostituta, aunque me prefiero llamarlas cortesanas- dijo Alfred bajando la voz y los tres hombres vieron el pasar desinteresado de la dama.

-¿Cómo sabe qué es una prostituta?- preguntó Vincent virando la cabeza para seguir con la mirada a la mujer.

-Su _obi, _la fajilla que lleva alrededor de la cintura está amarrado por el frente y no por detrás, eso es lo que las distingue- aclaró el ojiazul a lo que sus invitados fruncieron un poco el ceño al no entender como solo una prenda amarrada de otro lado podía hacer tal diferencia.

-Ponerse y quitarse un kimono es sumamente difícil, y amarrarse el _obi_ también; las prostitutas lo usan así para poder amarrarlo y desamarrarlo con más facilidad. Una geisha no necesita quitarse el kimono para un cliente, una cortesana si- explicó el americano.

-Si gustan de conocer a las cortesanas les recomiendo el distrito de Yoshiwara, aunque tendrían que ir a Tokyo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y retomando su sonrisa brillante.

-Sería interesante ir todos juntos- dijo el jocoso señor Manfred –Podría quedarme ahí tal vez- y dicho esto soltó una risotada que pretendía contagiar a los otros dos.

-No gracias… yo amo Gion- dijo entonces el ojiazul en más de un sentido.

Esa fue la primera noche de Vincent debelando los secretos de Kyoto y al mismo tiempo de su anfitrión. Para el escritor era increíble el hecho de que solo él se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre el joven Alfred y Kiku, era más que obvio que había algo entre ellos dos y su sospechas fueron tomando cada vez más fuerza cuando Alfred buscaba cualquier pretexto para organizar banquetes o de lo contrario, asistir a todos como invitado a sabiendas de que la chica sería contratada.

Vincent a veces era arrastrado a esos eventos así que más de una vez pudo ser testigo de las miradas de soslayo, los roces instantáneos de manos y las sonrisas secretas entre ambos, y un día aquella sospecha se hizo un hecho cuando al estar envuelto en otro de esos tantos banquetes, Kiku y Alfred se dieron una rápida escapada juntos con el pretexto de mirar los jardines y las carpas, incluso uno de los socios hizo un chistes acerca de los peces, los cuales también llamaban _Koi, _palabra que igualmente significa amor.

Tal vez el hombre lo hizo con la intención de hacer ruborizar a Kiku pero entre las risas forzadas se vio a la chica y a Alfred mirarse mutuamente y sonreírse con ternura mientras iban por el pasillo.

Vincent no soportó la curiosidad y fue furtivamente tras ellos, los cuales se instalaron en una salita contigua según ellos, lejos de otras miradas; el rubio se frustró al no encontrar una manera de poder verlos así que recordando un truco que le vio a un niño hacer un día por la calle, se llevó el dedo índice a la boca, lo chupó y al ver que estaba húmedo atravesó con él el papel de la puerta dejando un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para poder ver lo que pasaba dentro.

-Sakura-chan ¿Por qué siempre tengo que esperar tanto para verte?- preguntaba Alfred en sus típicos pucheros infantiles abrazando con fuerza a la jovencita.

¿Sakura? ¿Por qué Alfred le llamaba por otro nombre?

La chica respondía el abrazo procurando no arrugar su kimono o manchar de pintura blanca el traje de Alfred, realmente se veía como una tarea difícil.

-Alfred-sama, usted sabe bien que no dispongo de mucho tiempo, tengo demasiados compromisos que atender- le decía ella y cerraba sus ojos mientras los grandes brazos de Alfred la envolvían, parecía sentir más el calor del cuerpo del americano que el peso de su fina ropa.

-Eso lo sé pero… ¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar compartiéndote? Un día de estos me meteré a la _okiya _y me quedaré contigo hasta que salgas- dijo con decisión el ojiazul a lo cual la chica pareció asustada.

-¡No puede hacer eso! Lo echarían a golpes y patadas a usted y luego a mí- dijo la joven tomando de las manos a Alfred que soltó a reír divertido.

-Era una broma, nunca podría hacer algo que te comprometiera así… es solo que… es duro no poder estar contigo tanto como quisiera, cada vez es más difícil, me dan ganas de robarte y llevarte muy lejos conmigo- decía Alfred pasando ligeramente sus dedos por la mejilla de la morena apenas rozando su piel y también cuidado de no arruinar su maquillaje.

Kiku, o Sakura, ladeaba su rostro ligeramente en un intento de percibir mejor la cuidadosa caricia; de nuevo tomó la mano del hombre entre las suyas y lo miró con una expresión que hizo que a Vincent a pesar de no estar dentro de la habitación, se le encogiera el corazón.

-Y yo me iría con usted sin poner resistencia. Me gustaría arrancarme este kimono y lavarme la cara… dejarme el cabello suelto al aire y solo pertenecer a usted Alfred-sama pero no puedo… al menos no aun; sea paciente por favor… déjeme pensar en mis propios deseos y robarle tanto tiempo como sea necesario, déjeme obligarlo a esperarme para cuando sea completamente libre- le decía ella y su rostro parecía suplicante pero el de Alfred era mas doloroso aun al tener que aceptar sin reproches.

Entonces, en una acción temeraria juntaron sus labios, era casi un beso infantil pues sus bocas apenas y se tocaron sin oportunidad a profundizar el beso por temor a que el carmín de los labios de Sakura fuera a arruinarse o a despintarse.

-Creo que estarán preguntando por mí, será mejor ir antes de que sospechen algo- dijo entonces Alfred separándose un poco Sakura y caminando hasta la puerta en donde al abrirla se encontró con Vincent el cual demasiado ensimismado en lo que veía, no pudo escapar a tiempo.

Una expresión de miedo recorrió entonces las caras de la pareja que se miraron el uno al otro como pensando en una excusa a dar.

-Ah… no… no se preocupen por mí, no diré nada- dijo Vincent carraspeando y retomando su gesto serio y regio de siempre.

Alfred entonces comenzó a reír nerviosamente alzando su voz más de lo necesario tratando en vano aparentar que nada pasaba.

-No sé de que hablas… no hemos hecho nada ¡Nos vemos!- solo dijo desviando los ojos a todos lados y alejándose apresuradamente de ahí a veces girando la cabeza para ver a Sakura que procuraba mantenerse un poco más tranquila.

-¿De verdad no dirá nada?- dijo afligida cuando Alfred se hubo alejado, al menos ella no hacía una mala actuación de que no había sucedido nada. Vincent asintió con la cabeza y ella soltó un largo suspiro de alivio pero inmediatamente recobró la compostura e hizo otra de sus profundas reverencias.

-Le agradezco enormemente que mantenga el secreto, podría ser algo muy problemático para Alfred-sama y para mi- dijo ella incorporándose.

-Sakura… ¿ese es tu verdadero nombre?- preguntó el rubio cambiando abruptamente el tema y la chica pareció entonces un poco descolocada por la pregunta pero aun así contestó.

-Así es- dijo sin más siendo juzgada por la mirada pesada de Vincent quien se acomodó su larga bufanda antes de seguir hablando.

-Pensé que Kiku era ahora tu nombre ¿Por qué el señor Jones te llama entonces así?- siguió cuestionando viendo con atención como las comisuras de los labios carmín se curveaban hacia arriba en una sonrisa por primera vez tímida.

-Aquí en Japón tenemos una creencia, se dice quien posea tu nombre, también posee tu alma… yo… decidí darle mi alma y todo lo que soy a Alfred-sama- dijo sin poder evitar cubrir la mitad de su cara bajo las mangas de su kimono en un gesto decoroso que era como como si quisiera ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas incendiadas de rojo, sin embargo el maquillaje blanco hacía ya ese trabajo, por lo tanto el hacer eso con sus mangas era meramente innecesario.

-Ya veo- solo contestó Vincent y un dejo de incomodidad le atacó… por alguna extraña razón no le agradó en lo absoluto escuchar ese tipo de respuesta.

Sin darse cuenta y con el pasar del tiempo Vincent terminó siendo un cómplice de aquella relación secreta, era él quien los advertía de si alguien se acercaba cuando ellos escapaban a otras habitaciones, mantenía en completa confidencia el amor de esos dos y a veces incluso los ayudaba a verse en secreto. Al mismo tiempo había encontrado algo que contar y plasmar en tinta y papel… al verse envuelto en todo ello halló a los protagonistas de su primer libro y el escenario perfecto de ambos.

Una historia de amor rodeada del secretismo y la conspiración de lo que podría separarlos de hacerse público su amor, cada capítulo narraba cada aventura real entre Alfred y Sakura, las palabras le fluían sin dificultad cuando regresaba después de cada banquete o salida con ambos y tras escuchar el mito del nombre y el alma, decidió titular su libro _Palabras para Arabella_.

Había cambiado el nombre de Sakura no solo para proteger su anonimato… sino también porque muy dentro de él, sin reparar siquiera de aquello que le pasaba… quería ser él el dueño del nombre de Sakura, lo cambió a Arabella para su público haciendo con ello que solo él supiera el verdadero nombre de su heroína… pero después recordaba a Alfred y esta bohemia ilusión se venía abajo y se desplomaba impidiéndole seguir escribiendo a veces por días.

Hubo una ocasión en especial, otro encuentro furtivo entre ellos en el que claro, el holandés también tenía mucho que ver, era una noche, Vincent esperaba fuera de la casa de Alfred a Sakura, habían quedado de verse por primera vez en la casa del americano, el holandés cuidaría de que el señor Manfred no se entrometiera en el asunto así que haría algo así como una especie de guardia.

El rubio estaba recargado sobre la verja viendo algunos pétalos de cerezo volar entre la brisa entendiendo porque Alfred los encontraba tan hermosos ¿Cómo no encontrar hermosa la flor que lleva el nombre de tu amada? Era luna llena y esta se posaba en lo más alto iluminado mejor aún el rosa espesor de los árboles que se agitaban ligeramente haciendo del batir de las ramas un susurro lejano que pronto fue acompañado por el sonar de unas sandalias contra la loza, fue entonces que Vincent vio por primera vez el verdadero rostro de Sakura.

La joven iba luciendo solo una ligera yukata azul marino, su _obi_ enmarcaba su estrecha cintura pero no al estilo occidental que daba esa sensación de curva, aun así se notaba su delgadez, sus sandalias de madera era todo lo contrario a esas anchas calzas de plataforma y cintas rojas, y su cabello no lo llevaba en ese elaborado moño ni mucho menos lleno de horquillas, lo llevaba suelto y era lacio y larguísimo, apenas amarrado casi en la punta para que no se alborotara tanto y su rostro… tenía un par de mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos a pesar de no ir pintados brillaban junto con la luna y sus cejas un poco más claras y delgadas dejaban ver el esplendor de su mirada.

Si Sakura era bella ataviada como una geisha, entonces en su forma natural era la esencia misma de la hermosura. Vincent se quedó atontado y sin palabras cuando ella se acercó presurosa y sonriente.

-¿Dónde está él? ¿Dónde está Alfred-sama?- preguntó con la respiración acelerada y su dialecto de Gion se había quedado junto con los elegantes kimonos de seda, hablaba en un japonés corriente y más fácil de entender.

Vincent cayó de nuevo a la realidad al escuchar de esos labios otro nombre que no era el suyo, inclusive en un tono tan alegre fue lo que terminó por traerlo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Está dentro, ya te espera solo procuren no tardar tanto- le advirtió y la chica dio una reverencia tras otras mientras en su rostro se veía la felicidad desbordarle hasta por los ojos. Corrió hacía la casa dejando a Vincent solo viendo su espalda.

La habitación de Alfred ya llevaba un buen rato iluminada por la luz del foco y Vincent no paraba de verla a veces contemplando algunas siluetas distorsionadas; entonces optaba por abrir su libreta de apuntes, pasaba las páginas de su artículo para el periódico y llegaba hasta las notas de su novela.

Quiso describir una escena, la parte culminante en donde le héroe y la protagonista por fin consumaban su amor… pensó un momento en Alfred y en Sakura juntos pero cuando empezó a escribir y dejar su mano pasear por las hojas dejó de pensar en el americano y su pluma junto con su imaginación describían a alguien más.

No era Alfred el que desenrollaba ese _obi_, no era el ojiazul quien descubría la piel bajo la yukata ni quien besaba los hombros delgados, no era el de lentes quien pasaba sus dedos por las larguísimos cabellos imposiblemente negros ni era Alfred el que escuchaba suspiros y palabras en japonés… de un momento a otro Vincent se convirtió en el protagonista, su mente le dictaba una imagen de Sakura y él en un lecho apasionado, de una piel que se quitaba la pintura blanca y despintaba los labios rojos, ahora era Vincent quien desnudaba y poseía… era Vincent el que se enamoraba.

El holandés vio por fin la luz apagarse pero sabía que ella no podría quedarse hasta el amanecer, así que no tardó mucho en verla salir, el moño de su fajilla estaba un poco torcido y su cabello un tanto más despeinado pero su mirada se había vuelto aún más dulce si eso era posible.

Vincent se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la _okiya _y Sakura caminaba como si empezara a flotar en cualquier momento, columpiaba sus brazos y tarareaba canciones, al rubio le hacía feliz verla así pero al mismo tiempo era algo doloroso.

-¿Sabe Vincent-sama?- comenzó a decir ella –Alfred-sama y yo hemos hecho una promesa, nos hemos prometido estar siempre juntos, de lo contrario él tendrá que tragar cien agujas- dijo ella riendo abiertamente, ya no cubría su rostro con sus mangas.

-¿Y si eres tú la que no cumple con su promesa?- preguntó Vincent con su rostro estoico y se regañó a si mismo por el comentario, aun con ello la joven rió.

-Eso no pasará, yo cumpliré, siempre estaré con él porque hemos hecho la promesa del meñique- dijo alzando entonces el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda.

-Este dedo está conectado a nuestro corazón, eso es lo que hace que nuestra promesa sea más fuerte- decía ella y volvió a sonreír mientras que el escritor fruncía el ceño y se detenía de pronto tomando sin permiso la mano de Sakura que se sorprendió un poco ante esto.

-En occidente tenemos una costumbre parecida para hacer promesas; nosotros ponemos un anillo en este dedo- dijo acariciando el dedo anular de la morena –si el señor Jones estuviera dispuesto a cumplir con esa promesa no solo hubiera usado el meñique, hubiera puesto un anillo en este dedo también ¿Sabías que este dedo también tiene una vena conectada al corazón?... tal vez solo la mitad del corazón del señor Jones está con usted- dijo Vincent soltando a su pesar la mano de Sakura que se quedó callada mirando su mano, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos pero esta vez Vincent no lo lamentó… de hecho… ahora se sintió como el villano de su propia novela.

Aunque tal vez en parte tenía razón, tal vez el amor entre ambos no era tan fuerte como ellos pensaban, o la espera era más dura de lo que parecía.

En otro de esos banquetes y citas los escuchó pelear cerca del jardín de piedras y arena, Alfred alzaba la voz más de lo que debería, pero lo hacía sin darse cuenta.

-¡Ya no puedo esperar más!- gritó el rubio y se acercaba Sakura tomándola por los hombros y zarandeándola -¡Escapa conmigo y terminemos con toda esta tontería de una vez!- decía y a pesar del violento agarre su rostro se mostraba desesperado.

-¡No le llame tontería a mi vida! Ya le he dicho una y otra vez que aún no puedo estar con usted, por favor solo un poco más de tiempo- decía ella intentando calmar a Alfred que se mostraba cada vez más frustrado.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué soy yo el que tiene que esperar y esperar mientras tú estás entre fiestas y banquetes rodeada de hombres y pretendientes? ¿No será acaso que solo estás jugando conmigo?- dijo y esta vez un tinte de desconfianza se dejó colar entre sus palabras.

-¡No! ¡No se atreva a insinuar eso nunca más! No es tan fácil como usted piensa, no se trata solo de escapar y dejar todo atrás… es algo completamente distinto a cómo cree, es más difícil- decía ella y Alfred parecía cada vez más derrotado.

-Pues no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda esperar- dijo saliendo de la habitación y Sakura fue a dar al piso echa un mar de lágrimas que apenas asomaban sus ojos eran limpiadas por un pañuelo de algodón.

-¿Debería ir a golpearlo?- preguntó entonces Vincent entrando y arrodillándose a un lado de ella quien negó con su cabeza sin ocultar su llanto.

-No… él tiene toda la razón para estar así, pero yo no puedo hacer nada- decía y la voz se le quebraba.

-Es un idiota al dudar de ti de esa manera, aunque yo tampoco entiendo que es lo que te tiene amarrada ¿Por qué no escapas con él?- por fin Vincent se atrevió a preguntar.

-No puedo dejar la _okiya _de un día para otro… tengo una deuda con mi madre, bueno… la jefa del lugar. Ella me ha mantenido desde los cuatro años cuando mis padres me entregaron, me han alimentado, educado, vestido y me han hecho lo que soy ahora; nosotras tenemos la responsabilidad de pagar todos esos gastos con nuestro trabajo y solo hasta que esa deuda esté liquidada podemos ser libres… yo no he pagado ni siquiera la mitad de todo eso; este simple kimono vale más de lo que Alfred-sama o usted podrían imaginar… ahora piense en todos los que he usado desde los cuatro años, las clases de baile y música, el maquillaje, los peinados y la comida y no solo eso, tengo que conservar la reputación de la _okiya _de mis hermanas mayores, de mis maestros y todas las personas que están detrás de la persona que soy. Si yo fuera a escaparme con un hombre y aparte extranjero estaría manchando el nombre de todos ellos y de paso el mío, jamás podrían vivir con tal humillación- decía Sakura que intentaba respirar profundo para tranquilizarse.

-Si te he de ser sincero para mi todo eso suena a pretextos- dijo Vincent, de nuevo con esa crudeza al hablar y la chica esta vez pareció realmente ofendida, tanto así que irguió mucho la cabeza.

-Cuando quieres a alguien luchas por él y no te importa los demás- dijo él y vio el ceño de la joven fruncirse.

-¿Y no he luchado ya lo suficiente? Me arriesgo día tras día poniendo en peligro mi carrera y la de muchas otras personas, cada encuentro con él es como estar en una cuerda floja e incluso he tenido que rechazar pretendientes que se han querido convertir en el número uno y que podrían costear todas mis deudas, todo para estar con Alfred-sama- dijo ella y su voz sonaba alterada.

-Eso no es nada, si lo quisieras realmente ya hubieras huido con él ¡Al diablo la_ okiya_ y la gente!- dijo Vincent desafiante ante la joven que abrió la boca indignada.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve usted a hablar con esa ligereza?! Esto no se trata solo de dejar mi suerte al aire, se trata de mi dignidad y mi honor también- espetó ella

-¡Una mujer no debería ser tan orgullosa!- dijo el holandés ahora dejándose llevar por esa parte de su pensamiento europeo.

-¡Yo no soy una mujer cualquiera, soy una _geiko**_!- exclamó Sakura poniéndose en pie. Su piel en ese momento blanca le daban una imagen espectral, sus labios rojos y fruncidos brillaban junto con su ira, las cejas negras se contrarían y acentuaban su expresión enfurecida.

-Si algo odio de los occidentales es que parecen poder vivir sin el concepto del honor, los japoneses no somos así Vincent-sama, nosotros tenemos presente en cada día de nuestras vidas eso ¡Preferiría mil veces abrirme el vientre y que me corten la cabeza antes de tener que renunciar a él! Tal vez Alfred-sama pueda llevarse mi alma y mi corazón pero jamás mi honor. No voy a denigrar a la _okiya_ que me vio crecer ni a la que creó a Kiku, la mujer que ve frente a usted, no mancillaré la dignidad de nadie por mi egoísmo y mi amor aunque este sentimiento me corroe hasta las venas y aunque por dentro me esté desmoronando de dolor, elegí por encima de todo el mundo de la flor y el sauce*** y si eso significa soportar la tortura de perder a Alfred-sama entonces lo haré, soportaré hasta el último día lamentando su ausencia y su desamor pero jamás mi decisión. Entienda eso por favor o al menos haga que en su cabeza occidental intente comprenderlo- dijo Sakura recia y firme y esta vez Vincent se levantó de golpe notando lo pequeña que ella era a comparación de su cuerpo de casi un metro con ochenta centímetros.

-¡¿Por qué?!- exclamó Vincent entonces sintiéndose un poco fuera de sí -¿Porqué… alguien como tú tiene que estar condenada a eso? ¿Por qué siento que estás tan fuera de mi alcance?- dijo el rubio dando un paso más cerca de la chica que abrió muchos sus ojos y retrocedió viendo los ojos del hombre que parecía querer tragarse sus palabras.

-No… no es solo el señor Jones el que es un obstáculo es todo ¡Todo esto! ¡Todo este mundo ridículo de honor dignidad y esa mascara blanca que siempre usas! No voy a entender ni tampoco quiero entender, aunque sea yo o sea Alfred siempre estarás lejos e inalcanzable… ¡Qué horror!- gritó finalmente Vincent dando una vuelta por la salita alzando su bufanda para ocultar la mitad de su rostro tras ella.

-Ahora veo porque él se frustra tanto… a pesar de que te tiene ahí con él tú siempre estarás un paso adelante, estás en un mundo completamente diferente al nuestro ¡Sakura si fuera a mí a quien miraras no me importaría dar ese paso, yo te robaría y mandaría al carajo todo!- gritó y vio como la joven abría todavía más sus ojos.

-Pero entonces te escaparías… yo sé, ahora me doy cuenta, aunque te robara volverías a escaparte y otra vez estarías un paso adelante metida en tus ideologías y en tus tradiciones, en tus creencias ¡Dios mío mujer porque…!- se interrumpió un momento y bajó la voz abatido -¿Por qué tienes que ser así de especial? Si te forzara a ser una mujer normal ya no serias tú… Maldito Alfred es un masoquista y yo también…- dijo intentando recobrar su semblante inexpresivo de siempre.

-¿Qué… Qué quiere decir? No entiendo- decía ella pues había perdido el hilo de aquella conversación.

Vincent volteó a verla, su cara de nuevo tenía aquel gesto duro que intentaba suavizarse.

-Digo que a mí me hubiera gustado ser el poseedor de tu nombre, pues aunque te llame por él jamás voy a ser yo el dueño y aunque te mande y te dedique todas las palabras que pueda decir jamás van a llegar a ti- dijo reprimiéndose para no pasar su mano por aquellos labios temblorosos color carmín.

-Haz que el señor Jones te entregue la otra mitad de su corazón, logra que ponga un anillo sobre ese otro dedo y complete la promesa, y cuando seas libre cumple tú también con tu parte… yo solo… solo me dedicaré a seguir escribiéndole palabras al aire- dijo el holandés con su rostro serio saliendo de ahí, sacando de su abrigo una pipa encendiéndola, empezando a fumar para que el humo del tabaco se llevara lejos la imagen de la geisha llorosa y sus ojos extrañados, la de la chica en yukata de cabello suelto y sonrisa radiante, la de la dama de compañía elegante e imponente… la de la mujer que amaba y ella a su vez amaba a otro.

El último día de su estadía en Japón llegó, se despidió de Alfred honradamente como quien acepta la derrota ante un rival con sumo respeto. Subió al _rickshaw _contemplando la fila de cerezos aun en flor y como el primer día una brisa violenta agitó las ramas haciendo volar en todas direcciones los pétalos rosados que bailaron para él una danza de despedida, jugueteando con la brisa cayendo acunados y balanceándose hasta los hombros de su abrigo, su cabello y su bufanda.

El rubio tomó un pétalo, discretamente se lo llevó a sus labios y lo besó… Alfred tenía razón, las sakuras eran mucho más que bonitas.

Zarpó ese mismo día a las doce y un largo viaje después, al pisar tierras europeas le pareció que todo lo vivido en Japón había sido solo la ensoñación de una tarde, sin embargo las notas garabateadas en su libreta y los pedazos de capítulos le hacían recordar que todo había sido real y podía mantenerlo igual de vívido de conservarlo como se debía.

Así que un día en el que se sintió con ánimos envió su libro a una editorial, para su sorpresa este logró ser publicado y en menos tiempo del imaginado, el periodista pasó a ser un escritor de verdad.

Era el año de 1900 cuando Vincent estaba en su estudio trabajando en su nueva novela, esta vez inspirada en su hermana menor Emma y sus aventuras por Bélgica cuando su ama de llaves tocó a su despacho anunciando una visita.

-Le he dicho que estoy muy ocupado como para atender a alguien- dijo el rubio con la pipa entre sus dientes haciendo sonar las teclas de su máquina de escribir que no se callaban en ningún momento, el rubio ni siquiera alzó la vista para ver a la mujer que ya estaba acostumbrada a aquello.

-Insiste demasiado señor, es una señorita… se hace llamar Arabella- dijo la ama de llaves alzando las cejas y pronunciando aquel nombre arrastrando la voz.

Vincent de inmediato alzó la cara y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, casi se le caía la pipa de la boca cuando la persona en cuestión pasó sin permiso al despacho.

Era una mujer que llevaba ropas occidentales, una larga falda y un saco de solapas anchas de tweed, su cabello corto y negro como el azabache llegaba hasta su mentón y era cubierto por un sombrero adornado con una flor de tela rosada, bajo la sombra de la víscera se asomaban unas cejas finas y unos ojos rasgados junto con un rostro que en gran parte de su vida fue pintado de blanco.

-Sakura- susurró Vincent al reconocer de inmediato los ojos obscuros, el ama de llaves optó por salir y dejarlos solos.

-Pensé que para usted era Arabella- bromeó la chica dibujando una sonrisa en esa pequeña boca ahora rosada, ya no roja.

-Vincent-sama, alguna vez me dijo que sus palabras jamás llegarían a mí, pero el poder de la imprenta ha hecho eso posible- dijo la joven que hablaba con una mejor pronunciación que cuando la conoció.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... Espera ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? No entiendo- balbuceaba el confundido escritor y la joven rió sin quitarse aquella costumbre de cubrirse la boca al hacerlo, esta vez no con las mangas de un kimono, sino con un guante de cuero.

La joven se sentó antes pidiendo permiso para hacerlo con un gesto, Vincent le concedió el asiento e hizo lo mismo para escuchar la historia de la joven.

-Alfred-sama dio la mitad de su corazón a alguien más- confesó la chica y una sombra de tristeza cubrió su rostro y se adelantó a hablar antes de que Vincent profiriera una maldición.

-No lo culpo ni le tengo rencor… yo fui tal vez demasiado egoísta y le hice esperar mas de lo que él podía soportar, quiero pensar que se casó con una buena persona, tengo entendido que era una joven de Inglaterra… era muy bonita, tenía unos ojos verdes hermosos- decía Sakura a medida que su mirada se tornaba cada vez más lúgubre.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- preguntó el otro.

-Porqué la conocí, mejor dicho, yo les di mi bendición. Sabía que no podría ser libre y temía que el corazón de Alfred-sama se consumiera en medio de la espera así que yo lo liberé a él- dijo y se pasó una mano por el rabillo el ojo al mencionarlo.

-Creo que fue más duro de lo que pensé, mi honor no me salvó en ningún momento de la tristeza y muchas veces me arrepentí de ello y quise salir a buscarlo pero de alguna manera me contuve; entonces mientras pasaba por eso un libro llegó a mis manos curiosamente como regalo de uno de mis clientes, recuerdo que me dijo "Kiku-san, este libro parece hablar sobre ti" y que coincidencia… era como recrear mi historia sin embargo aunque Arabella era yo Alfred-sama nunca apareció en el libro, era Vincent-sama el que estaba ahí- dijo viendo directamente al escritor al que un rubor en sus mejillas le atacó.

-Vincent-sama no necesitó de ningún dedo para hacer promesas de amor eterno y sus palabras tampoco fueron escritas al aire… de verdad creó algo que se mantendría intacto por siempre, una promesa de amor eterno está aquí y se equivoca… sus palabras si me llegaron y fueron las que me salvaron y así como una vez entregué mi nombre al hombre que amé, fui bautizada con otro más y con él renací- dijo la joven y de nuevo la vida volvía a sus ojos.

-Pagué mi deuda trabajando hasta el cansancio, me hice llamar Kiku hasta el día en que dejé de ser una _geiko _y ahora que estoy libre de todo ello, creo que ahora puedo caminar a lado de alguien y no un paso adelante- dijo la joven y se sonrió mientras se levantaba.

-Perdón por venir a cansarlo con charlas del pasado pero sentía la necesidad de hacérselo saber y de agradecerle por todo, espero el destino nos vuelva a encontrar, o por lo menos las palabras lo hagan- dijo ella dándose la media vuelta para salir.

-¿Y si te retengo con más palabras?- preguntó Vincent entonces –Déjame intentarlo al menos, déjame dedicarte más de mis palabras… por favor-

_Permite que mis palabras vuelvan a llegar a ti._

FIN

_/_

*****_Okiya: Es una casa de geishas, así se les llama al lugar en donde viven la mayor parte de su vida, no se permite la entrada de hombres a menos que se trate de quien viste a las geishas y solo pocas personas son permitidas a entrar_

_**Geiko: Las geishas no se llaman a si mismas así, ellas se refieren a si mismas con el nombre de geiko_

_***El mundo de la flor y el sauce: es la traducción de la palabra karyukai, nombre que se utiliza para designar los distritos dedicados al entretenimiento y placeres estéticos _

_N/A: usé el nombre de Kiku como su nombre de profesión ya que las geishas nunca usan sus verdaderos nombres, son cambiados para dar buena suerte y éxito en su carrera dependiendo los kanjis que lelven, propósitos de superstición y eso _

**Y este one shot ha quedado kilométrico pero amo como quedó.**

**Desde que tengo 13 años he tenido una fascinación increíble por las geishas y el folclore japonés en general, pero estas mujeres me cautivaron por completo, así que esta vez no me resistí a usar Hetalia para escribir una historia con las mujeres objeto de mi fascinación. Espero les haya agradado esta historia con una NyoJapón y sus hombres. No me odien, amo el crack y amo Hetalia y bueno, un final un tanto abierto porque me gusta dejarlo a la imaginación.**

**Mil gracias por haber leído, espero lo hayan disfrutado y espero no me asesinen.**


End file.
